Hot Chocolate
by xSorceress
Summary: Kai and Tala, ONESHOT, LEMONY GOODNESS!


Hey ya'll, I can't believe I'm writing this gay fic, well it'z kinda a joke for my frndz…

**You guyz r such PARTY POOPERZ!! rollin eyez**

**Fine I fuckin changed the namez ta Kai and Tala!! Ta the bitch/jackass who reviewed anonymous, wat?! Afraid ta show ur face ta me!! I do not take criticism lightly byotch!! Oh btw I aint fuckin scared ta rite fuck and not wit abbreviation lik ""!! So I wud just lik ta say FUCK OFF FUCK OFF FUCK OFF FUCK OFF FUCK OFF FUCK OFF FUCK OFF FUCK OFF X infinity square!! O yah did I 4get ta mention FUH-Q!!**

**Title: **Hot Chocolate

**Summary:** Tala proposes Kai but Kai is confused and doesn't know what to do, somehow they're alone in a small cabin……YAOI LEMON…Tala x Kai…

--X--

Hey ya'll, I can't believe I'm writing this gay fic, well it'z kinda a joke for my frndz…

Here Kai is Max, and Tala is Raphael… for some reason these two actual people have the same characteristics, looks and behavior as Kai and Tala, yeah I'm not kidding…the eye color, hair, the attitude, they are even Russian……uh huh, well this fic is dedicated to them, my goody goody frndz, Max and Raphael… ha ha ha… Krish I know when you read this… you're gonna laugh your ass of with me!! Hope you enjoy it guyz!! ;

HAA HA HAA HAA HA HAA HA HAA HA HAAAA!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade, but I own my friends…

--X--

**Hot Chocolate**

The rush of it went like a hurricane. He didn't know why he did it but he did. Everything was so fast and he could barely keep pace. He didn't mean to hurt him. But he just kept running, running for his life. When Tala had expressed his true feelings for him, he didn't know what to do. His mind went blank but his legs did differ, and did they move! Striding and striding to an unknown destination.

He collapsed. The strength in his feet had given its last breath. He lay there in the frozen amidst of the forest. The frosty crystals that shined from the heavens continued to descend softly and gradually covering his body, until it almost vanished most of Kai. Everything seemed get dimmer and darker, he was fading, but before he locked his eyes, a strange black figure arose from the horizon. And then that was that. He blanked out.

When he regained consciousness, he could only make out a small warm cabin as his majority remained under the covers of a large cozy bed. The room was simple, of wood, comfort and cushions. A large fire danced in the fire place, which was the only source of light conceiving the room. Kai stood to his feet and placed himself looking out the window. The endless sprinkles of salt formed the winter atmosphere outside like anything. Night had already fallen. And he was getting anxious to know how he got here, but in the back of his mind he knew exactly who had saved him.

"You're awake…"

Kai gazed back gently "…Tala……I, uhhh………"

"You shouldn't be out of bed, here I made this hot chocolate for you" Tala extended a medium cup of hot coco.

Kai just stared at it for sometime…

"Just take it already" Tala seized Kai's hand and forced him to grip it. The sudden movement sent chills through Kai's spine. He couldn't help blush as his skin slid against his, a small fragment of bliss. He knew he felt something for Tala but was it _love_?

Tala could notice the hue change in his lover's cheeks. "Kai, look, if you don't feel the same way about me…" Tala turned around and sat on the bed, keeping his face straight, tilting his head towards the floor, closing his orbs.

Kai couldn't help think how _sexy_ Tala looked when he can keep his tensed expression through anything and everything, so manly and stern, moreover, on a bed…

"Kai?"

Kai snapped out of his naughty sick fantasies. He knew that it was true, what he felt was true. He remained to get more and more aroused by his lover as the seconds passed. Kai took a sip from the cup, it was _delicious_, of course it had to be, his little puppy had made it right? Kai wanted to tell Tala how delicious it was so he walked firmly towards Tala, he placed the hot chocolate on the bedside table. Tala could merely look up at him. "Uhh… Kai? ……"

But for some reason the words weren't forming, the more the word '_delicious_' ran through his brain the hornier he became. With that Kai cupped Tala's cheeks, violet eyes met icy blue ones and brought their lips together. Both couldn't be more aroused as Kai leaned in, making Tala lie on the bed. Their tongues fought for control and dominance. Tala had won. He pushed his beloved off of him as he got up on top of him. He spread Kai's legs as he climbed over him. Their lips met once again as they passionately took in each other whole. The saliva stimulated the bones and rattled the mind. Tala released from his lips and began to give butterfly kisses across his cheek and bit his ear. Kai gave a grizzly moan as Tala licked the bite and sensually played his tongue in his lobes. Kai continued to groan as he grabbed onto the sheets. He whimpered for him to go on. Kai let his hands wander around Tala's body until he reached his '_best friend_' and massaged the area. Tala moaned in Kai's ear, which was sweet music to him. Kai tugged on Tala's belt becoming anxious for a good _fuck_.

"Patience love" Was the only words that escaped Tala's mouth as he removed Kai's hand from his pants.

Tala moved from his ear to his neck, leaving marks making sure everyone knows he's claimed for. Kai ran his hands through the beautiful carrot locks of his lover. Tala responded by letting his own pale fingers run through the bluenette's. Tala removed Kai's hands from him and placed over Kai's mouth. "Suck" He did. When he was satisfied with the amount of saliva dripping from them, he slid them within his own jaw as he sucked up every drop. Kai was aroused more than ever. "Oh God just screw the fuck out of me already!"

Tala knew he too was getting excessively aroused. He threw the hand out of his mouth and ripped every fragment of clothing Kai wore into ribbons within seconds till now they were both bare.

Tala licked up a trail from the lower abdomen all the way to the collarbone. Until a slow hand gripped Kai's shaft. He commenced different speeds and movement; it drove Kai over the edge. "Oh Tala!"

His name on the sweet lips of his lover, was more than he could take, as he paused for a second, vulnerable to anything; his slippery pre cum did all the talking. Kai took the opportunity and switched positions. But Kai didn't waste any precious pleasure time. He commenced by rubbing himself against him, accelerating the friction, letting their pre cum mix into one. He watched his beloved moan into oblivion; he stopped to now take Tala whole in his mouth, tasting their pre cum, a complete delicacy. "Oh Tala, you taste so fucking damn _good_ … wanna know how _good_ you taste? …" Kai in the kinkiest voice imaginable. With that he swallowed as much cum as he could hold, and brought up to Tala's jaw to tang. They frenched, tongues swirling, white with transparent liquid all raped in one. "Ooo _yummy_…" Tala smirked, licking his lips. They were soaked in deliria; drowning in an ocean of all black desires.

But it wasn't long until Tala was back on top. They both needed to screw and screw badly. Tala placed a finger in Kai, then a second finger was added, he continued going in and out, then did the scissor movement. "Oh c'mon fuck me already!" Kai screamed in pure ecstasy. Tala refused to delay it further, with that he stuck his huge member right into Kai's ass and began the dance only true lovers knew. For the next 15 minutes, the small, warm little cabin did become hot, very hot indeed. Tala could feel himself coming at any time; Kai too knew the time was almost there. Kai grabbed his shaft and rubbed to let it out. Watching Kai touch himself was the _sexiest_ thing Tala had every seen and then that was that. He released, they both released. "Tala!" "Kai!" They both screamed out each others names.

Tala collapsed beside Kai. They were exhausted to the limit and had surpassed it far long ago. They laid there until they both could calm down and as their breathing rate returned to normal, Kai still knew what he wanted to say.

"I love you Tala"

"I love you too"

A few seconds passed…

"Tala? …"

"…Yeah …"

"It was delicious…"

Tala was taken aback at the sudden _promiscuous_ behavior and language of his child hood friend.

"What was?..." Tala replied.

"………The hot chocolate"

--X--

&

Well guyz I hope your jaw isn't on the floor after you read this… and I know you're probably wanting revenge and I say bring it ON, and hope Max is gettin better from his accident, get well soon!! Yeah I am the most sinful byotch on this planet!! Anyways as for the readerz, hoped you liked it and please **R & R**, **REVIEW**!!


End file.
